Blood Bane
by eternal-black-chaos
Summary: Vincent leaves SOLDIER for good. Sephiroth and Cloud go out to search for him. On the way Sephiroth developes feelings for Cloud, but Cloud likes Vincent and so does Sephiroth, will they come to an agreement.(WARNING: YAOI)
1. Default Chapter

This is my first Final Fantasy 7 fic so it might not be as good as some of the other ones but enjoy it anyways.

Parings: Vincent/Sephiroth, Vincent/Cloud/Sephiroth, Cloud/Sephiroth and Cloud/Vincent.

Warnings: Slight yaio, language.

Chapter 1

Vincent woke up to a major headache and the muffled sounds of snoring and grunting from the men he shared a dorm with.

The moon was shining brightly from the window beside his bed and he got up and walked to the window and stared out into the night blankly. He stood there for awhile just thinking to himself then quickly moved to his table beside his bed and grabbed his claw. He reached over for his cape then moved beck to the window. He quickly glanced at the younger SOLDIER sleeping in the bed beside him and leaned down to whisper something in his ear.

"Good by…Cloud," with that he quietly opened the window and jumped out, landing on the ground with a soft 'thud'. He looked at the building once more then turned around and left SOLDIER.

Sephiroth sat at his window in his own private dorm and watched Vincent leave. He watched Vincent intently, watching Vincent stand there, his cape blowing softly around him and his long black ebony hair swaying gently in the wind. He noticed that Vincent had brought his claw with him this time. Then he moved, and Sephiroth become intrigued by how Vincent's pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight. Then it occurred to him _Vincent's actually leaving this time…_

Vincent had been leaving the dorms through the window late at night for the past few months, but Sephiroth had paid it no mind. Then Vincent would return early in the morning because he was always at the early morning meetings for the missions. The strange thing was he would never take his claw with him, so Sephiroth knew he wasn't going to go and do something rash. This time though he had brought his claw and he seemed much different from the times before, and what really got him worried though is that Vincent had gone the other way. He had gone the way to go the mountains. He had always gone to the fields before, he thought that maybe he was going a different way and he would be at the morning briefing for the new mission they had gotten. After reassuring himself that Vincent would be back in the morning, he went to bed and tried to a good nights rest.

Nightmare

Vincent turned is head to look at Sephiroth and glared daggers at him.

"Why?" Sephiroth asked.

Sephiroth couldn't here what Vincent was saying but he could tell what he said by reading his lips.

"Good by, Sephiroth," he said evilly then he would turn away and never come back.

Sephiroth sat at his window hours on end staring out at the two paths that formed out side the gate, waiting, hoping that maybe, just maybe Vincent would come back. And when he didn't he went and laid in his bed staring at the ceiling, tears flowing freely down his cheeks.

"VINCENT!"

End of nightmare

Sephiroth sat up clutching his chest. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and went into the bathroom to splash some water on his hot face. He went over to the sink and look into the mirror at his reflection. His hair was damp and it clung to his face. _Why had it upset him so much. He was the captain of SOLIER but yet this one nightmare could get him so afraid that he was sweating this much. No monster had ever made him this scared. We he that afraid of loosing Vincent…did he have feelings for him or was it just because he was loosing a very good fighter…_ Sephiroth went back to his bed and tied to get back to sleep but the images of his nightmare kept coming back to him preventing him from getting to sleep.

The next morning the sun was shining brightly and it gave Cloud a very rude awakening. Since Vincent as the closest to the window he yelled at Vincent.

"Vincent," he whined "Close the damn curtains, the sun is very bright ya know."

When there was no reply Cloud sat up and looked over at Vincent's bed. He was gone and so was his claw. He jumped out of bed and quickly put on his clothes and strapped his buster sword to his back and ran out the dorm and headed to Sephiroth's dorm.

"Captain! Captain! Vincent is gone!" Cloud started yelling when the door swung open and he stopped to look at Sephiroth strangely.

"What?"

"Did you get any sleep last night?"

"No, not really. What were you saying before?"

"Oh yes. Vincent is gone and he took his claw with him."

Sephiroth's worst nightmare came true. Vincent had gone for good and he didn't have the slightest clue as to where he was going except the he took the road to the mountains.

Cloud just stood there looking at Sephiroth still with that strange look. Sephiroth's eyes had become very wide and he had a panicked look on his face.

"Sir, are you all right?"

"He didn't come back…I have to go out and look for him. Cloud you stay here and take control until I return," he said turning around and getting his cape and sword.

"Are you going out to find Vincent?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm coming to. Vincent and I have been friends for along time and we have made kind of like this special bond where I can kind of sense where he is. I also have a navigation spell that helps me find were people are."

"Fine. Go find one of the generals to take over for now and meet me at he front gates."

"Right."

Cloud ran out into the training grounds to find one of the generals that would sub for Sephiroth. He thought that it had to be someone that has gone on a mission with him before. The only person that he could find t the moment was Reno.

"RENO!" Cloud shouted over the clashing of metal. He came running up to him and took a deep breath. "Sephiroth told me to tell you that you will be subbing in for captain while he is away he will be leaving shortly and doesn't know when he will be back," Cloud was breathing heavily because he had just said that whole thing in one big sentence. He turned around and ran back towards that gate to meet Sephiroth.

"Ready Cloud?"

"Yes sir."

"While we are gone just call me Sephiroth okay."

"Okay."

Sephiroth gave him a sweet smile that made his face flush. Sephiroth chuckled at the sight of the younger mans blush and ruffled his golden hair.

"Come on," he said still chuckling.

TBC

Please tell me what you think and I might continue the story.


	2. Chapter 2

I've decided to change the pairings a bit. There will only be slight yaio between Sephiroth and Cloud. Well enjoy chapter 2

Chapter 2

They walked in silence for a while until Cloud tried to start a conversation between them which was harder that it looks.

"Uh…Sephiroth?"

"Yes"

"How long have you been in SOLDIER?"

"For about as long as I can remember."

"Do you have any family that you can talk to?"

"No, not really."

"Same here. What happened to your family?"

"I don't know, never really knew them, and you?"

"I knew them, but I wanted to get stronger so I was always getting into fights," he cast his gaze to the ground and continued talking. "I would come home late and go straight up to my room and not come down. Then they stopped caring about me, they disowned me."

"I'm sorry."

"After that I started to go to school, but it was just the same now one left me alone. My heart hardened and I grew cold and heartless. Then I came home and everyone was dead."

"…"

"I left the town and never looked back. That's when I joined SOLDIER and met Vin. He was my first and only friend. I grew on to him and he slowly broke down the walls I had built around my heart. We've never left each other's side and now he's gone and I don't know what to do! snif"

"Don't worry we'll find him, for sure."

" snif, okay!"

"We should set up camp here for tonight, it's getting dark."

"Yah. I'll go look for some fire wood."

He ran off into the woods, leaving Sephiroth to ponder to himself.

"Cloud also likes Vincent…well this doesn't make my job any easier."

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing. Did you get the wood."

"Yes."

"Good. Make the fire while I take every thing out."

Cloud made the fire and started cooking while Sephiroth sharpened his sword. When their dinner was ready they sat in silence foe a while just eating.

"Hey Cloud?"

"Yah?"

"Where did you get your sword? I have never seen one in the shops that size. It's amazing that you can even wield it."

"I think it was a gift. It was so long ago that I got it and I have been training with it that it seem as light as feather to me now. I have put some spells on to make it more powerful than a regular sword."

"Well that was good, I thin I'll go to bed now."

Sephiroth got into his sleeping bag and pulled his sword to his body just in case some monster came up in the middle of the night.

"Night Cloud."

"Goodnight."

With that they both fell asleep.

-----Later that night------

rustle

Something came up behind Sephiroth, which caused him to wake and grab his sword. He was surprised that what ever was behind him was able to get so close with out him noticing. The thing that was behind him came to a stop and stayed there. It was about to speak when he unsheathed his sword and spun around, pinning the creature to the ground with his sword at their neck about to slice their throat.

"Mmph…"

"Cloud? What are you doing?"

"I couldn't get to sleep so I came to ask you something."

"What is it?" Sephiroth was now sitting up looking at Cloud.

"Well…um," he looked at the ground "well I-I was wondering if, if…"

"You could sleep with me tonight."

"Yes," he said very shyly when a bright red blush flushed across his face.

"Yes, you can."

Cloud crawled over to Sephiroth and got into his sleeping bag with him. Sephiroth wrapped his arms around the other mans body. Cloud leaned into him and closed his eyes.

"Why do you want to sleep with me any way?"

"Because when I back at SOLDIER when I couldn't get to sleep Vin would hold me just like you're doing now and I would sleep perfectly and so would, so he says."

"You slept with Vincent?"

"yawn Yah…"

"Cloud?"

"…"

"Well at leased you have someone that loves you back," he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Clouds head.

"Hmm…" _What does he mean 'someone that loved you back'…Vincent!_

That was Clouds last thought before he drifted of to sleep.

TBC

Well there you have it chapter 3. I went to Mexico for Christmas and I thought of a great idea. I can put in a bonus chapter if you like and I'll put everyone in Mexico and see how they make out. Tell me if you like that idea and if you have any suggestions about what the should do, tell me and I might put them in.


End file.
